


Happy 18th, Sunshine!

by suncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday, Light Angst, Lowkey Markhyuck, Really just there if you squint, This is pretty rushed, a bit of self-doubt, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/pseuds/suncts
Summary: this is pretty rushed and entirely unbeta'd, hope you won't mind and still enjoy the little oneshot for donghyuck's 18th birthday!





	Happy 18th, Sunshine!

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty rushed and entirely unbeta'd, hope you won't mind and still enjoy the little oneshot for donghyuck's 18th birthday!

Donghyuck was laying in bed, just casually, _casually_ taking glances at the clock every five minutes (read: five seconds).

It wasn't like he was nervous, but maybe, just maybe he was.

You only turn 18 once, after all. Unless you could go back in time but that had yet to be invented or rather revealed to the Public's eye by the Government.

Anyway.

He was turning 18.

 

And he knew the members had something planned because everyone seemed to have been hiding something from him these last days. Especially Mark would quickly cling to Johnny or simply escape the room once Donghyuck tried talking to him. He really had a reputation as a bad liar after all, so it must've been that.

Or maybe they all just couldn't stand him anymore. No. No that couldn't be it, Hyuck was an angel and anyone would be glad to have him there.

So a surprise party, that had to be it.

It would also explain why Jaemin was giving out greeting cards to the other Dream members earlier.

The day had been stressful, with the elders spending a lot of time practicing dance routines, Jisung and Chenle playing games while being so obnoxiously loud that Mark had thrown them out of the dorm for 10 minutes and Hyuck didn't even want to think about the amount of pranks Jaemin and Renjun had dragged him and Jeno into today.

Usually he’d love that, he’d love the annoyed faces of older members or the shocked expression on Jeno’s face whenever they made him join them for one of their pranks, but today had felt extremely off.

 

He was exhausted ever since he had gotten up and motivation didn’t seem to exist in his vocabulary today. Letting out a long sigh, he took another glance at the clock.

11:45pm. God, another 15 minutes.

He started to wonder if he should’ve stayed with his Mom instead, because now, laying in his room all alone and listening to the distant sound of other members discussing something enthusiastically, he wondered if maybe, maybe they had forgotten about him. What if all of the 18 members were simply too busy to think of Donghyuck’s birthday?

 

It was unrealistic, that out of all 18 not even one would remember, but he still had a hard time shaking off that thought. The Birthday-Boy-to-be sat up on his bed and pushed back his hair.

11:50 pm.

Wow, he spent a whole five minutes on depressive thoughts. But no, nope.

Donghyuck shook his head. Not today, not when he was about to be an _adult_ and could boast around with that towards the younger members. Tease Jaemin a bit for still being 17 while all of the 00 line were already _adults_ , or emphasize Jisung’s maknae status because now there were _two years_ between them.

Hyuck smiled to himself. Being a brat was his speciality after all, right after singing, dancing, being the most handsome being in the world, and everything else that could be considered a skill.

Yeah, he was just That amazing.

 

11:55 pm now, and he slowly made his way towards the door because hey, he had to look good for his very own Birthday party. After putting on some makeup, he made his way back. Being busy scrolling through social media and hastily checking his phones clock every second to not miss 12am, Hyuck _did_ fail to notice that someone was coming from the other direction and oof - he bumped straight into that other person.

“Oh! Oh. Hyuckie. Oh um. Sorry!!” Mark started rambling down an apology and, wow, Donghyuck hoped the older wouldn't break his neck trying hard to look literally anywhere else but his direction.

He let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. “It’s fine Mark hyung, don't worry about it.”

Finally, Mark looked at him and Donghyuck hoped that the way the others lips curled up a little wasn't just his imagination fooling him. Both of them seemed to be standing still in the moment and it could've all been so fairytale-like, if not for Yuta.

“Hey Mark, did you forget your task cause you're busy playing lovebirds with Hyuckie?” the older male yelled from the living room, and Donghyuck jolted out of his trance.

Wow. That was embarrassing. Thankfully Mark seemed equally embarrassed because he turned his face away and only used his arm ,pointing in the direction that the yell came from, to signalize to Donghyuck that he should go there.

Huh, seemed like the party would start now.

 

But when Hyuck finally entered the room, he was only met by a smiling Taeyong, Yuta giving him a quick thumbs-up and Kun rushing through. Of course not without ruffling Hyucks hair.

An angry feeling welled up inside of the young boy and he really didn't know if it was because Kun had destroyed his freshly styled hair or if it was the fact that everyone had apparently forgotten about his birthday.

“Lets uh, watch a movie, yeah?” Mark asked him, making him turny towards the older and giving Hyuck a weird smile. Weird as in he couldn't decipher the meaning behind it, not weird as in, well, ugly.

“Sure. Sure, why not.” Donghyuck answered and flopped down onto the couch.

12:02pm read the clock on the wall above the TV. It was fine. He didn't mind. Not at all.

 

Mark sat down next to him, oddly stiff but honestly, Donghyuck couldn't pay any mind to his friend's weird behaviour right now.He was too caught up trying to repeat a mantra of “Its fine” in his head, to prevent tears from actually forming in his eyes because God. It hurt to be overlooked.

The movie was turned on and he tried concentrating on it. Some god-awful c-class horror movie. That really matched his god-awful, c class start into his 18th birthday.

One last look at the clock, it was 12:05 pm, and suddenly the apartment went dark.

Donghyuck couldn't help but shriek and instinctively reach for Marks arm beside him, but the latter wasn't next to him anymore. Oh god.

Never underestimate the power of c class horror movies again Donghyuck, they’ll get back at you in real life! Wait, that shouldn’t be his last thought before dying. Oh God, oh God no.

 

Suddenly the light turned on again, and Donghyuck whipped his head around to look at the horrifying sight that had placed itself in the middle of the room.

 

That horrifying sight? It was the NCT members with little hats in rainbow colours, in the middle of their group Mark, who was holding a cake, around them some balloons (the letters F and S and some cheesy ‘I love you’ ones) and smiles so bright they were currently burning in Donghyucks eyes.

Or was it the tears that started falling just a second later?

“Happy birthday Haechanie, our precious full sun!!” NCT ~~attempted to scream in unison~~ screamed in unison, while Taeyong, Ten and Doyoung came running to crush the Birthday boy in a hug.

How could he have thought that this mess of a group, of a Family, would actually forget his 18th birthday?

Member after member came up to him to pull him into a warm hug, even Jisung, though that one was a bit awkward (Puberty, tch), and soon  (read: after an hour of Jaemin clinging to him and Jeno just smiling brightly) there was only Mark left.

 

“Here, blow the candles and wish for something.” the older beamed at him, emphasizing what he said by holding the cake closer to Donghyucks face.

 

And so he did, but he didn't wish for anything.

Because, as he looked around and saw Chenle and Renjun chasing Yukhei with frosting on their fingertips, spotted Johnny and Yuta discussing that, since Hyuck was now one of the _Old ones_ , he should try just a tiny sip of beer while Doyoung and Sicheng were telling them off for it, and then, most importantly, noticed Mark smiling at him so fondly, as if he'd hung all astral bodies in the sky, he realised that he had everything he could ever wish for.

So instead of answering the other boy's question (“So, what did you wish for, huh?”), he decided to just place a quick peck on Marks cheek before smearing frosting all over it. And then Donghyuck ran for his life, filling the room with his bright laughter and making everyone else realise that their oh-so-grown and now 18 year old mischievous sunshine wasn’t all that mature yet.

 

 

Happy 18th birthday to NCT's Full Sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this pretty damn rushed birthday oneshot!  
> if you liked it, maybe leave a comment or some kudos, and join the hyuck cult tm in celebrating his 18th birthday  
> (okay sorry) ((do wish him a happy birthday though)) (((he deserves it)))  
> ok bye!


End file.
